1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle instrument device in which a pointer-type instrument and a display device are arranged alongside each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 3 shows a vehicle instrument device described in JP-A-2010-181478 described below.
A vehicle instrument device 100 is a complex meter (combination meter) which is disposed on a dashboard of a vehicle, and has a structure in which a pointer-type instrument (not shown) such as a speedometer or a tachometer and a liquid crystal display device (display device) 120 are arranged alongside each other in a device housing 110.
A display accommodation space 111 is secured at the center portion of the device housing 110. The display accommodation space 111 is a space into which the liquid crystal display device 120 is incorporated. The liquid crystal display device 120 can operate in a multifunctional manner, and for example, can function as an odometer which indicates traveling distance, a fuel consumption meter, a gear position indicator, or the like.
The device housing 110 shown in FIG. 3 includes a speedometer disposition portion 112 in which the speedometer serving as the pointer-type instrument is disposed, and a tachometer disposition portion 113 in which the tachometer serving as the pointer-type instrument is disposed.
That is, the vehicle instrument device 100 shown in FIG. 3 has a design in which the pointer-type instrument is disposed on each of both sides of the liquid crystal display device 120.
In the vehicle instrument device of the related art, in most cases, an electronic circuit for controlling the operation of the liquid crystal display device and an electronic circuit for controlling the operation of the pointer-type instrument are formed on one common circuit board.